the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Acidspitter
Acidspitter is the superhero moniker for a young HawaiianNeS2 Post 1144, NeS2 Page 29, In Search of Opportunity, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. teenager whose birth name is LouisNeS2 Post 1180, NeS2 Page 30, In Search of Opportunity, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Although he is still on Hero Force One's roster, he is usually inactive, as most of his time is taken up by being the ruler of Earth's hell, under the name Mister Nine. Description Appearance Acidspitter dresses like a 'punk', with a purple Mohawk, black leather, and chainsNeS2 Post 1180, NeS2 Page 30, In Search of Opportunity, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Given that he has become both an incubusNeS2 Post 1312, NeS2 Page 33, To Hell with It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. and ruler of hellNeS2 Post 1403, NeS2 Page 36, Memory Lane, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer., it is likely that he possess minor demonic features, such as horns. Personality He is surprisingly pragmatic despite being young, as evidenced by his competent rule of hellNeS2 Post 1403, NeS2 Page 36, Memory Lane, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.Pan Post 5, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Powers & Talents Acidic Spit His saliva is acidic, and he can spit it to lethal and destructive effectNeS2 Post 1144, NeS2 Page 29, In Search of Opportunity, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Incubus He has the standard sexual abilities of an incubusNeS2 Post 1312, NeS2 Page 33, To Hell with It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. History Early Life Before gaining special powers, Louis led an unremarkable youth in Hawaii. Hero Force Eight When Hawaii was nuked in World War III, Louis was one of the surviving inhabitants to be mutated by the radiation. His mutation gave him his trademark acidic spit. He was interviewed by SeraphimNeS2 Post 1144, NeS2 Page 29, In Search of Opportunity, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer., who seemed less than impressed by him at the time, and was admitted to the newly formed team Hero Force EightNeS2 Post 1180, NeS2 Page 30, In Search of Opportunity, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. He also later becomes an incubusNeS2 Post 1312, NeS2 Page 33, To Hell with It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Hero Force One After becoming Seraphim's boyfriendNeS2 Post 1312, NeS2 Page 33, To Hell with It All, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer., Acidspitter was upgraded to Hero Force OneNeS2 Post 1357, NeS2 Page 34, Memory Lane, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Mister Nine After a spat with his angelic girlfriend Seraphim over his hellish incubus abilities, Acidspitter marches into Canada, demanding a job. The Majordomo and Devil's Advocate are all too eager to replace the ineffectual Al Ciao, and so induct Acidspitter as new ruler of hellNeS2 Post 1399, NeS2 Page 35, Memory Lane, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.NeS2 Post 1403, NeS2 Page 36, Memory Lane, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. As the new ruler, he is given the title Mister NineNeS2 Post 1424, NeS2 Page 36, Memory Lane, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Notes Al's Commentary TBA References Hero Force One (Story) References NeS2 References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Hell's Characters Category:Hero Force Team Characters Category:HFO Story Characters Category:HFO Members